


Pain in the Neck

by pretendimanauthor



Category: SHINee
Genre: Comedy, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Vampire AU, vampire!taemin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-23 00:04:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9630773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pretendimanauthor/pseuds/pretendimanauthor
Summary: human jong n vampire taem being fluffy in a graveyardwarnings: cursing, blood mention, vampire stuff





	

The full moon shines down upon the graveyard, casting an eerie glow. A chilly breeze rustles the nearby willow trees. Somewhere in the distance a wolf is howling. **How cliche.** Jonghyun rolls his eyes and leans against a particularly old and crumbling tombstone. Of course Taemin had to pick the most stereotypically creepy cemetery to rest for all eternity.

 

Jonghyun can’t believe how dedicated he is to that undead little shit. He casually flirts with a cute guy at some mediocre club and next thing he knows he’s balls deep in a 300 year old vampire’s business (both literally and metaphorically). **Unbelievable.** Why couldn’t he have fallen in love with an art major or something? He could be spending time chatting over cappuccinos and vibing to hipster music rather than collecting human blood and listening to the eternal wailing of unrested souls. Maybe he could even end the date with one of those cheesy doorstep kisses you see in movies. Jonghyun sighs. **Now I have to settle for a blood draining on the steps of a fucking mausoleum.**

 

Speaking of mausoleums, why isn’t Taemin coming out of his? It’s been dark for well over an hour, and Jonghyun is starting to get cold. And annoyed. And a little bit scared. His sleek designer pea coat, which he obviously only wears for looks, isn’t cutting it. The frigid air penetrates straight to his bones, and he can’t help but wonder if it's only the wind making him shiver. He bounces up and down on his toes for warmth until he realizes that there is an actual dead person beneath his feet and he’s practically dancing on their grave. At this point he fully expects to be stabbed by some mutilated, bloody, vengeful ghost who-

 

“ _Holy shit!_ ” Jonghyun lets out a ridiculously high pitched scream and nearly topples over. Taemin somehow managed to show up out of nowhere just as Jonghyun’s fears were reaching their peak, and now that asshole is doubled over laughing hysterically. **Fuck vampires and their fucking ability to be completely fucking silent.** “ _What the hell was that for?_ ”

 

“I’m sorry.” Taemin is still wiping tears out of his eyes, clearly feeling anything but sorry. “I just saw how nervous you were and couldn’t help myself. But oh my god you should have seen the look on your face-” He breaks out in laughter that only increases when he sees how completely pissed Jonghyun is. **Fucking vampires.**

 

"I love you so much." Taemin grabs Jonghyun and manhandles him into a hug, still giggling.

 

"I hate you." Jonghyun pouts and refuses to wrap his arms around his boyfriend. "In fact, I hate you so much that I'm going to completely ignore the fact that you look really hot in those jeans."

 

"Oh, do I?" Taemin steps back, wiggles his eyebrows, and sashays in a circle around Jonghyun.

 

"No," Jonghyun replies even though he's making no attempt to avert his eyes or suppress his grin. "Why were you so late?"

 

Taemin immediately stops parading around Jonghyun in order to look down and dig his toes into the dirt. "Well, I..." He nervously pushes a strand of black hair from his face. "It's been like six months since we started, uh, dating and I-" he draws in a shuddering breath. "I've never felt this strongly about someone and I know it's overdone and silly but I just really really like you, Jonghyun, and I want to be with you for as long as possible and I thought that they were pretty so I went and bought these." Taemin thrusts a small box into Jonghyun's hands, immediately looking away.

 

Jonghyun accepts the black velvet box, and feels totally confused by Mr. Suave, Centuries-Old Vampire acting so flustered. He opens the box to find a beautiful necklace. A delicate half heart pendant ringed by black diamonds dangles from the silver chain. Jonghyun, who is surprisingly speechless, lifts the necklace out of its plush enclosure to admire it against the night sky. The diamonds sparkle like nothing he's ever seen.

 

"'For'?" he reads off of the pendant. If Taemin wasn’t dead, he’d be blushing.

 

"Yeah, I have one too." He reaches into his jacket and tugs out an identical necklace. His is engraved with the word "ever".

 

"Oh my god."

 

"If you don't like it, I can take it back." When Jonghyun doesn't instantly respond, Taemin continues. "I know, I know. So cliche. Everyone has couple necklaces nowadays. What was I thinking? What a bad idea I'll just-"

 

He is interrupted by Jonghyun pressing his lips against his. Taemin melts into the kiss, allowing himself to be crushed by the other's suffocating embrace. When they break apart for air, Jonghyun squeals.

 

"You. Are. So. Fucking. Cute." Jonghyun pecks Taemin's lips again and again and again until Taemin finally has to force him away.

 

"So you like it?"

 

"Obviously. Put it on me." Jonghyun hands the necklace to Taemin and turns around, jumping like an overly excited puppy. He relishes the feel of Taemin's delicate fingers and icy breath ghosting across his back, and considers kissing his boyfriend again when he’s interrupted an all too familiar pain in his neck. He slides his gaze to the side and sees that Taemin has already punctured his fangs into Jonghyun's artery.

  
"Really?" Jonghyun sighs. Taemin responds with a pleased grin and happily sucks at the steady stream of his boyfriend's blood. **Fucking vampires.**


End file.
